Polly Haze
by raileht
Summary: This is the best kept secret of the Lockhart/Gardner partnership. And it has nothing to do with law.


**Polly Haze  
(a.k.a. The Night Diane Lockhart Will Never Speak Of)  
**by raile

**Summary: **This is the best kept secret of the Lockhart/Gardner partnership. And it has nothing to do with law.  
**Disclaimer:** the ones you don't know are mine, the ones you do aren't.  
**Rating:** M

**Note:** a Diane and Will story—if you don't like, don't read. _Originally posted on Archive of Our Own on February 9, 2012_

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

Funnily enough, this story started out with office space.

Even funnier, it didn't end there.

Did anyone see it coming? Probably not.

Will Gardner, maybe, but Diane Lockhart sure as hell didn't.

Or maybe it was more she wouldn't acknowledge it was a possibility.

Not that anyone really knows this story, considering _how_ it ended.

This is the best kept secret of the Lockhart/Gardner partnership.

And it has nothing to do with law.

-o0o-

She didn't get the bigger office because of seniority.

And no, it wasn't because she was the _female_ too.

In fact, the first time around, just when they finally had the offices of _Stern, Lockhart & Gardner_ in the newly built 28th floor, her office was the one on the other side—smaller, a little darker and definitely without a balcony to boast about. Hell, the view couldn't even compare too not to mention it was equipped with an infuriatingly smaller private bathroom as well and yes, that mattered and who the hell cared if that was a girl thing or not? It was a corner office yes, but not quite as good as the one on the other side, right across from it.

Was she upset? Of course she was. And not just because her smug third partner got the bigger office, but also because, well, he was a smug bastard who just got it because he called _tails_ first. What the _hell_ was Jonas-goddamned-Stern thinking declaring a coin toss was the best way to sort out who got what office?

The third partner, the youngest of the three was Will Gardner, the Baltimore rogue who made headlines loud enough for Stern to notice and grab him the moment he could. The grinning bastard didn't even care which office he got—he just liked needling _her_ because, as he said with enough glee to make her want to smack him hard enough to be charged with assault, 'it was fun'. Was she going to stand for it? Of course not.

So it might have started out being _his_ office just because he called tails just about as good as he chased them all over the county, but she sure as hell wasn't about to let that last.

It wasn't as if it was a state secret that she was _determined_. God, that was putting it lightly and even _she_ would be insulted by such a meager, insufficient description of herself.

Besides, she wasn't one to shirk away from a challenge.

And seeing Will Gardner stand by the doors of his office, smugly carrying a stupid mug of coffee with that stupid smile on his face and his stupid ratty old baseball in the other hand, well, can you blame her?

He had been the one to declare war when he pranced right into that office with that cocky laugh. That was the first battle and he had won that simply because of a goddamned coin toss but there was no way Diane Lockhart was going to even give him the _chance_ to win the war. It would only take _one_ to take him down, that much she could tell and she was going to make sure she was going to show him _never_ to mess with her.

It started off as about the office, but not anymore because there was no way in hell was she about to let Mr. Pretty Boy Georgetown win as simple as that. She'd rather stick a needle in her eye, thank you very much.

Will Gardner had poked the bear so therefore, Diane Lockhart was going to retaliate and teach him a valuable lesson and that was: You _do_ not piss her off. Ever.

It was war.

-o0o-

Bringing in a new partner meant a change of the signage on the walls.

It also meant having the notepads redone, the necessary items with the firm's name and/or logo changed and having to bring in a few people the new partner brought with him. It meant changes, a lot of them and it was everything that came with the merger that brought _Stern, Lockhart & Gardner_ together.

That and, of course, a fabulous party to properly welcome the new name partner, let everyone mingle as well as show the legal circuit just who the new kid on the block was.

And usually, Diane Lockhart would be the center of them, but tonight, she didn't mingle as much. She explained it was her new partner's night and refused to take it away from him. That made her seem gracious and accepting of the new kid sharing the sandbox, which was admirable.

It was also pure and utter crap.

Because the reality of it was, she was a little busy trying to make sure she didn't get blind drunk.

She was lucky the party was in a hotel and she had a room already. That and it wasn't held in the office where the new floor was ready and the names were already plated by the doors. She knew the game and despite the fact their careers spoke for themselves, she knew the size of the office would still warrant some reaction or another. She wasn't paranoid—she's just been in the game long enough to know that yeah, it mattered if yours was bigger than theirs.

And two weeks post-coin toss, Will Gardner was still moving his things in there with his stupid baseballs and baseball bats and stupid books and stupid table and stupid chairs.

The original plan was to have him out on his ass in a week, but sadly, the Patterson class action had held her up. Now, she was behind schedule, pissed and in danger of getting drunk. By herself.

Diane was pretty sure she has not reacted so childishly like this since she was seven years old and yet, she was. She'd been jealous of her brother then and he had gotten a soccer ball to the face—which was an honest to god accident, if you ask her. He would tell you otherwise, but what did he know?

But since she's legally allowed to drink _and_ equipped with a hotel key, she was going to make sure to drink the best—in minimal amounts. Just enough to take the edge off and make sure she didn't launch the glass at Will Gardner's stupid head, kind of the same way that soccer ball flew across their backyard that summer—accidentally.

"Hi partner."

Diane refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her groan and instead, she turned to face the evil little imp who was making her want to claw someone's eyes out these days. God, how could she have ended up letting Jonas bring in this oversexed little frat boy?

"William."

He chuckled, straightening his suit as he leaned casually against the bar, facing her sideways with a wicked grin, "Diane, please, it's Will. We're going to be pretty much stuck together for a while…might as well get comfy, right?"

Diane rolled her eyes, "Don't you have some mingling to do?"

"Yeah," Will tapped his empty glass at the bartender before returning his focus on her, "But I saw you sitting here by yourself…thought I should say hi and tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

She snorted, pushing back her dark blonde hair and shook her head at him. What was it with men and going after the unattainable? Will had bedded at _least_ two associates and one secretary already. What made him think he could just as easily add her to his list of conquests?

"You're out of your league, _Will_," she purred, sipping her glass of scotch, "I'm not going to be one of your women."

"I'm not asking you to be one of my women," he said, leaning closer to her ear as she sipped her drink nonchalantly, "I'm just saying I wanna get to know you."

She couldn't help the snort that escaped her, "That line is about as old as Jonas, William, have some self-respect."

Will laughed, shaking his head as he leaned closer, "What makes you think I want you to be one of _my_ women, Diane?" He smiled winningly at her, "Did you ever stop to think that _maybe_, just _maybe_, I _want_ to be one of your men?"

She couldn't help it then and had barely managed to push the tumbler in her hand back before she burst out laughing, no doubt attracting attention of those close enough to hear them. Will was nice enough to wait until she composed herself, covering her lips with her fingers until she could quiet herself down by nipping the edge of one perfectly manicured nail. She had chosen red for the party especially to match her lips and had it going perfectly with her red body-hugging dress that did the most amazing things to her slender form.

"Oh, Will," Diane cooed, chuckling and deftly grabbed the hand he had so easily snaked towards her thigh, squeezing it until her nails dug into his flesh enough to make him flinch, "I do have my men," she smiled darkly at him, "But that's about as far as I go. I don't go for _boys_. I _like _men."

He leaned away from her then and stared at her, his own dark smile passing over his features, removing his hands well and away from her personal space. Diane merely smiled, sipping her drink nonchalantly as she held his gaze. He did the same, taking a large swallow from his own drink, emptying it easily.

She could almost imagine the drink burn its way down his throat and silently applauded him for not showing any sort of reaction. Diane judged some men by how they handled their liquor and for Will, bravely taking down a healthy swallow of the amber liquid as if it was the most natural thing in the world? It was in that moment she decided maybe he was less of a boy than she had originally thought.

Never would she admit it, but it was sexy and alluring and somehow, a part of her brain clicked right then that maybe, just maybe she knew a little of why women fell easily for the grinning bastard.

"That's a good point," Will said, shrugging as he looked around, nodding and waving at someone behind her before his eyes met hers again. They were dark brown, heavy and the way he was looking at her, the way his eyes just darkened even more as if a shadow was passing through his handsome face, made him seem almost dangerous, wrong even.

It also made her wonder about the most inappropriate things. That look alone had her stomach rolling for an altogether different reason.

Then she slapped herself mentally, biting the inside of her cheek hard enough to sting as she was reminded that _this_ was her enemy and no matter how well he could handle his liquor, she was _not_ supposed to be thinking about such things with him. He was good looking, she knew that, but he was also infuriating. She didn't need the aggravation and she _wanted_ that goddamned office. And he was the one who took it from her.

Diane looked away for a moment, something in the room catching her eye for a second and before she knew it, he was back again, closer than he had ever come and she found herself leaning away a little. He was close enough for her to smell the all too familiar scent of bourbon in his breath and she had to wonder for a moment if he knew that was one way to make her weak. He couldn't, could he?

"But I can tell you right here, right now," Will said and the more he invaded her space, the more a part of Diane was willing to admit that no, he wasn't a boy. "I can just as easily prove to you I am every bit the man you'll want in your bed every day, every night, anytime, anywhere…if you'd let me."

_Goddamn you_, she thought and was tempted to swallow, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead, she raised her chin defiantly, daring him further and simply purred at him in a low voice, "Cocky, aren't you?"

Will grinned, laughing a little and couldn't help but lean into her even more until he was laughing near her ear and she almost lost this particular tête-à-tête by a shiver as she felt his breath on her neck. He stopped only to whisper against her skin, "You have _no_ idea."

Diane hadn't lied when she said she liked her men and she did. She's never had a younger lover and had always preferred older men. Her first had been someone who worked for her father and god only knew how Daddy would have reacted if he ever found out. He'd spent years keeping boys away from his only daughter, what would he have done if he ever found out someone from his own staff had gotten past him? Chaos.

So to even acknowledge just how Will Gardner's breath against her skin was making her feel, after all the animosity and the endless fantasies about pushing him off cliffs? It was beyond what she was capable of accepting, not without being drunk off her ass, at least. She knew how old he was, knew how old _she_ was when he'd been born and whatever anyone said, age had something to do with certain things.

But god in heaven, help her, because if he didn't stop, she might just kill him before she let anything happen between them. And he was making things hard, so to speak.

"You have a good night now, Miss Lockhart," he said after a beat, rolling her last name around his tongue and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head when he pressed his lips against the side of her neck, "It was a pleasure."

She would have smacked him had he stayed long enough for her to stop her heart from beating right out of her that very moment. But he had gone just about as swiftly as he came and Diane was left tasting blood where the scotch still lingered, realizing only then she'd bitten much too hard the inside of her cheek.

Diane ordered a double, only this time she ordered bourbon, taking a long swallow for herself and savored the burn as it made its way down her own throat.

And across the room, her eyes met Jonas Stern's and he raised his glass to her in a mock salute.

Had she not been a lady and he was anyone but her mentor, she would have flipped him off right then.

Instead, she took another drink.

-o0o-

You would think it would have ended there.

That somehow, she had indeed gotten drunk even after deciding she wouldn't.

But this story was given its title for a reason.

In fact, after that bourbon, Diane had stopped drinking.

Will Gardner may have gotten to her, but she wasn't twenty-two or stupid (or both) so getting drunk out of her mind in her own party was definitely _not_ an achievement she was willing to tackle.

Enter Polly Haze.

-o0o-

Will Gardner was never short of attractive women.

In fact, he's pretty happy about being able to find them whenever it suited his interests. They seemed to gravitate towards him just about as much as he liked gravitating towards them. He was a catch and he knew it though it wasn't as if it was hard to miss: he was a good looking guy with a great job, a nice smile and girls liked him. He didn't do drugs, he didn't smack people around for kicks and he likes dogs. It was only natural, wasn't it?

They never said no and, in fact, liked saying yes a _lot_ to him. So who was he to say no to _them_?

And yes, maybe _that_ was the problem that led him to where he ended up that night. The party was halfway in, people were toeing the line where they were beginning to enter the 'funny drunk' stage even though there were still a _lot_ of sober women about. The atmosphere was still great, everyone was happy and Will was beyond cheery because it just felt _great_ to be alive.

But that feeling wasn't going to last long because this was the night Will was going to understand that it was important to say no _sometimes_. And listen to his own instincts—the sane, sober ones, not the drunk, stupid, stuck-at-twenty-one instinct he couldn't seem to completely rid himself of.

He would admit later he was celebrating, not just his joining a new powerhouse firm with two of Chicago's movers and shakers in the law district, he was also savoring finally having gotten through the oft-times dubbed 'Ice Queen' Diane Lockhart. And he had proof she was anything _but_ made of ice. She was all woman with fucking hot blood running through her veins. Will had every right to celebrate, he thought foolishly, because not every man could make her react like that, that much he knew.

And believe it that he's actually asked around. Sleazy, yes, but he was a guy and guys _really_ like to talk and for the most part, the unattainable ones were usually the ones guys liked to discuss. _Why not? How? What could be done? What if?_ They were serious discussions too because, come on, it was fun to figure out and eventually have one of their own—even if it wasn't _them_—finally conquer a particularly inaccessible territory. It was victory for their side, as piggish as that sounds.

It just so happened that Diane Lockhart was one of the said unattainables. And he'd spoken to a few of the ones she had so easily spurned and turned down. She wasn't gentle with many of them, in fact, she was pretty vicious at times. There were equal mixes of desire, awe, bitterness and just general assholeness in that particular group of rejects.

And some of them had laughed at Will when they thought about _him_ coming to call on her as well. They decided if men of their stature—some of these guys had serious money and power—how could he? He was young, fresh, with a reputation though not quite in _that_ tax bracket yet so naturally he was definitely destined to crash and burn. And boy, could she burn.

So, can one blame him for being cocky about having beaten the odds then?

Will celebrated, sharing stupid jokes and sharing stupid stories with his new Chicago buddies. Some of them were from the firm, some the lawyers he would soon be wiping the floors with in court. He had been distracted, so distracted he had missed that distinctive shade of red hair weaving through the crowds in the party. Big-freaking-mistake.

Her name was Polly Haze and she was young, beautiful and had a pair of legs that could go on for miles. She was an heiress, daughter of a Baltimore-based tycoon who met Will at his first law firm. That's where he met her too. And he'd been just as inviting to attractive women as he was now.

Also, she was twenty-two, and oh, yes—fucking out of her mind.

It was her voice, the same screechy little voice that screeched Will's name all the way around his firm on the proverbial _morning after_ that had Will's head shooting up from the crowd. She hadn't been calling him then and had, in fact, been in a conversation with someone else as well, but Will knew that voice. And the first thing that came to mind was: _HolyMaryMotherofGod_ and the guy wasn't even religious.

So he did the first thing that came to mind: run.

But he could only run so far as she was standing at the only fucking exit in the place. What the _hell_? That was stupid! And was that even legal? Fire hazard much? Will could not deny that he was frantic to get the hell out of there. He maintained his cool, but his eyes darted everywhere it possibly could. He needed an exit. He needed to get out. He needed to stay the hell away from Polly Haze.

Then that's when his eyes darted back to the bar. Diane was still there, standing against it, a clear drink of something in hand and talking to some guy in a suit. Will was desperate. He didn't even care if she was sober. Hell, he didn't even care if she killed him on the spot.

All Will could think about was getting away from Polly-freaking-Haze. God, how did she find him? Last he had heard the bag of nuts was in New York running after some son of a diplomat.

He wove his way to the bar, settling right next to Diane and pressed close, surprising her and her companion—what was his name? Rick? Dick?—and surprised her even more when he placed a much too comfortable kiss on her cheek though it looked more like it was on her jaw, which was the whole point

"Wha-Will!"

He felt her stiffen beside him but he ignored that as he slipped his arm around her, "Hey, mind if I borrow you for a bit?"

Will managed to smile wolfishly and turned towards the other man she was talking to, giving him the wrong impression and made sure it was clear enough. He didn't miss the way the man's eyes shot to Diane's and how he began to bumble like an idiot before muttering an apology and walking away—all before she could even say a word to either of them.

The hand that reached across her stomach to clamp around the one he had on her waist dug her nails in deep enough to make wonder if there would be permanent scars. God, the woman had talons for nails!

"You have _two seconds_ before I either slam your head on this counter or sue you for harassment," she hissed, smiling at a passerby while maintaining her hold on his hand. He hid his own grimace of pain, practically standing behind her and dislodging her back off the bar.

"I need your help," he managed to grit out.

"And _this_ is how you ask? How are you still alive, William?"

He pushed his free hand into his pocket, clenching his fist tightly as her nails dug even deeper, "There's a woman in here. Her name is Polly Haze—"

"Polly Haze? You've got to be kidding me. Is she a cartoon or something?" her eyes darkened, "Oh, god, don't tell me she's a stripper? William Paul Gardner, did you bring a prostitute to this party?"

He wasn't even going to ask how she knew his detested middle name and instead, shook his head because he knew it was only a matter of time before Polly zeroed in on him, "What? No! She's looking for me. She followed me from Baltimore. I don't know how, but she's insane as hell and I need _your_ help, Diane, _please_."

"Help? Like how?" she asked then must have realize what was happening starting from the kiss to the way he was standing too close and how he was suddenly all chummy with her, "Oh, no, no, no…no way. I don't like you, do you not get that? You infuriate me. And after this little stunt? I'm pretty sure I will be staying well and far away from you from this day forward. You are _not, _I repeat, _not_ using me to escape one of your bimbettes just because you are too cowardly to deal with them."

"Diane, please," Will said, nudging her slightly, "Look, I'm sorry for bothering you, alright? I was just kidding around. Come on, help me out. I'm willing to beg. I _am_ begging."

"No, now get your hand off of me," she let go of his and took a step away from him before sitting back down on a barstool, smirking at him and crossing one long bare leg over the other, "Go deal with your bimbette and leave me be. I was having a good conversation, for once and—"

"I'll give you whatever you want," Will said, stepping in front of her and kept his back to the crowd, giving her no choice but to move her crossed legs sideways as he invaded her personal space once more. "Chocolates from Europe, a horse—I know you like to ride."

She was unimpressed, "Already have those. Now, leave."

Will groaned, "Okay…French lingerie?"

"Do you want me to slap you?"

"Diane, come on! Gimme a break here! Jewelry of your choice anywhere, just—"

"Are you kidding?" she was beginning to get a little distracted with his overly flustered state. Just who was this girl he was running away from? She wasn't going to deny she was intrigued.

"No," he shook his head, "Trip to Paris? Or anywhere. I hear Asia is beautiful. Anything—just name it."

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes lit up and she simply said, "I want my office."

"You mean _my _office?"

"No, _my _office that _you _took after a stupid coin toss."

"Done," Will said with a firm nod, spreading his arms out in front of him, "You help me dodge Polly and you get that office. I'll even pay the guys who'll move things around. And hell, I'll pay for new furniture."

Diane tilted her head sideways and observed him before she began to laugh, "Jesus Christ, Will, just what the hell is wrong with this girl? Why are you so—"

"WILL! Oh, my god! Wiiiiill!"

Diane stopped, her eyes widening for a moment before she ducked her head, making a face at him, "Oh, god, don't tell me that's her?"

"Yes," Will gave her a pitiful look, "You see? Please?"

She shook her head at him, "Deal. But you still owe me a little after this…my god, that voice…you _slept _with _that_? Did you _tape_ her mouth shut?"

"I was drunk!"

"Like that's an excuse!"

"Diane, come on!"

A girlish gasp interrupted them, "Will! It _is_ you!"

He gave Diane one last pleading look before she nodded, rolling her eyes at him. He let out a sigh of relief before suddenly pulling her off her seat, "You, me, together. And you scare the crap out of her. Please."

"How do you propose I do that? Unfortunately for you, I left my machete in my other dress," Diane said sarcastically, shaking her head as she furtively straightened her outfit and gave him a look. She placed a hand on his shoulder and lifted her foot to adjust her shoe with a slight kick.

"You know that thing you do to those first year associates? Do that."

"What thing—"

"Will!"

They both jumped, confronted by the sudden pink glittery glory that was Polly Haze, smiling toothily and dreamily at Will before attempting to throw her arms around him. He caught her by the arm gently while at the same time pulled Diane to his side, "Polly! Hey, I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I heard you were here and Daddy's in town, I decided to tag along," the young woman trilled, giving him a wide smile, her red hair bouncing over her shoulders, "You left and didn't even say goodbye so I thought, what the hell? New York was getting old and I missed you more than I was mad at you!"

Will managed to laugh, albeit nervously before turning to Diane, "Polly, I'd like you to meet Diane Lockhart—"

"As in the name on the firm? Wow," Polly's eyes were wide, "You're one of Will's new colleagues?"

Diane managed a tight smile, "Yes, I am."

"Daddy has been insisting on opening here in Chicago," Polly began, "And he said he was thinking about talking to you and…well, the other name, Stern? Yeah, but you guys keep missing each other."

"I'm sorry, who—"

"Polly," the girl beamed, "Polly Haze."

"Ah, Hubert Haze as in Haze Conglomerate," Diane nodded slowly, only then realizing who Will had been talking about as the tycoon from Baltimore. It was one of the few accounts she and Jonas Stern actually said no to simply to avoid client-induced aneurysms. The Haze family had a reputation, "Yes, we've spoken a few times. It is unfortunate. Maybe we can meet another time instead and—"

Will squeezed her waist a little and her eyes met his, giving her a look before jumping in, "I hear your dad decided to take the LA route though."

Polly nodded, "Yeah, which was a bummer. I mean, if he'd chosen Chicago, wouldn't that have been fun? I'd be able to see you!"

Diane chuckled beside Will and he nodded, "Yeah…bummer."

"Listen," Polly began, smiling coyly, "I got the Penthouse here and I was wondering, you know…you and me. We can catch up and…_stuff_."

Will and Diane turned to each other and the look in her eyes clearly told him she wasn't about to start spinning this little lie. He shifted from one foot to another, curling his hand into a fist in his pocket, "Uh…you know what? I can't. I've got a room here and—"

Polly laughed, "Wiiiiiill!"—they both tried not to wince—"You _so_ don't have a room! Everything is all booked up and _you _aren't even registered!"

Will's eyes widened, "Y-yeah, I'm not registered because, well, actually—"

Diane will never quite admit it, but she took pity on him then. It was one thing to defeat the poor man, to see him all flustered was really quite sad. She'd only begun to build this image of him and now, this. Some men were adorable when nervous, Will Gardner was not. He reminded her of a kicked puppy a little too much.

"Actually, we booked a room together," she found herself interjecting before Will could verbally trip over himself more, "Right, Will?"

"Yeah," Will said, exhaling with a wide grin, "Yeah, we did. I mean, right. She booked a room and we're going there…together. And actually, we're going there now and, yeah, we are."

"Will—" Diane gave him a look, but he shook his head.

"No, no," Will shook his head, "We were just leaving because, god, it's been a _crazy _week and actually, I've been…" he turned to Diane again, this time smiling in a way that she was used to seeing him smile. She kind of liked him smug, "_Really_ waiting to spend more time with my _new partner_.

The innuendo was not lost on the three people in the conversation and Diane found herself shifting slightly just for that. The look he gave her wasn't hard to mistake for a man who actually desired a woman. It was thrilling and unnerving at the same time.

Polly's eyes drifted to his hand around Diane's waist then back to the two of them, "Oh, you two—"

"Yes, us…two," Will tilted his head to the side, slipping his hand a little lower to her hip and Diane moved slightly to elbow him discreetly to warn him, "I didn't expect Chicago to feel perfect so suddenly, but…what's a guy to do, right?"

"But we're…" Polly looked at Diane, as if unwilling to accept what she was being told, "You two…?"

Reluctantly, she found herself nodding, "Yes, well, Will's just been _the_ most charming little—"

"Uh, babe," Will began, only to stop when Diane's eyes flashed dangerously, "I mean, it was great to see you Polly. Say hi to your dad for me, okay? See you around."

"Oh, wha-oh! Okay, uh—" the girl began to fumble for words as Will and Diane slipped past her, his arm tight around her as he led them both away. "Call me!"

"_Call me_?" Diane mimicked in a high pitched voice not too unlike the way the girl sounded, trying hard not to stumble along as Will all but pushed her out of the room, his hand still anchored around her waist. "Will, honestly, how drunk were you?"

"Not nearly enough," he muttered, "I woke up the next morning."

Diane couldn't help but laugh, the sound warm and rich as they exited the enclave leading out of the banquet hall they rented for the party. They waved to a few familiar faces and didn't take long before they reached the lobby and that was when Diane finally decided to dislodge herself from his grip.

She stopped, spinning around to face him and pressed a hand in the middle of his chest. She pushed him away from her slightly, her look thunderous, "We're done, I saved your ass and you owe me. I want those movers first thing in the morning and I want to have my office by Monday—ready and finished. Agreed?"

"Agreed," he nodded, slipping his hands in his pocket, "Thanks, I—"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Diane suddenly hissed, looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

"She's coming…is she following you?"

He would later admit he had panicked right then as Will didn't bother to respond and instead, caught her by surprise yet again with his hand slipping around her waist to her lower back while the other grabbed hold of the back of her neck, pulling her down to meet his lips.

The kiss was sudden and she was definitely not prepared for it, breathless from the moment his lips settled on hers and stayed. Diane was stiff for a moment before allowing him to take the lead, his grip on her nape loosening and moved to slip under her hair. The kiss was dizzying, desperate and she could feel his frustration and yet at the same time something intangible that she couldn't quite place.

By the time he pulled back, breathing had become an issue and her head suddenly felt heavy, the way it felt whenever she was drunk. Their eyes met in a silent communication and she could see him breathing deeply, his lips partially open and he was still close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips.

Will didn't say anything, instead, leaned forward again though this time, he went further, letting his lips settle against the side of her neck and pressed a warm, firm kiss just below her jaw. Unlike before, she wasn't able to stop the shiver that came over her, her hands suddenly reaching for his shoulders, gripping hard until her nails dug into the material of his jacket. Her eyes slipped closed, rolling to the back of her head and she let out a sigh just as he settled both hands around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"Is she gone?"

Diane's brain had to catch up then and she almost asked _who _then her eyes flew open, remembering just then they were still in the middle of the lobby of a hotel a _lot_ of people who knew them were most likely still around. She stiffened under his hold, almost jumped out of his arms but he held on tighter, shushing her quietly though that didn't help as his breath hit her skin once more, eliciting another shiver from her body.

She blinked a few times to clear her vision and with half-closed eyes she looked at the spot where she had spotted Polly Haze. She was still there, mouth agape and there was shock all over her features. Diane cursed then, this time digging her nails into his shoulders though he probably didn't feel them over the layer of clothes, "She's still there."

"God," Will muttered, moving his head but not before placing another kiss on her skin, this time on the pulse point on her neck.

"Watch it," she said through gritted teeth, squeezing his shoulder in warning.

"Just checking your pulse," he said and she didn't have to see his smug face to know he was smirking. "Gotta take care of my date now, don't I?"

"Shut up," she muttered, pulling back though she let one hand slip into his hair. To an outsider, it might look like a sensual gesture, a lover's touch but she pulled on his hair roughly and discreetly, glaring at him a little. "Now, do something because I am _not_ about to further embarrass myself just because you got some girl to go _Fatal Attraction _on you."

Will smiled, nodding before pressing another kiss on her lips, "Take me to your room."

"I will do no such thing," she hissed.

"Take me up there, we'll make sure she's gone and I'll leave," he said simply, "I'm not that big of a bastard, Diane. I'll be a gentleman."

"Sure, like you are now?"

"Don't deny you liked it."

"I'm a good actress."

"If that was acting," Will chuckled, "You missed your calling."

She rolled her eyes, "You owe me another. We never included anyone taking anyone into any hotel room."

"I'll owe you my next three lifetimes," he said solemnly, reaching for her hand and held on, giving her a charming smile before leading her to the elevators.

"Damn you, Will Gardner," she muttered under her breath, following him yet again as he led the way.

They stopped by the doors and this time she didn't quite stiffen as much as he slipped his arm around her waist, burying his nose in her hair and nuzzled her neck. She shivered again.

"Out of everything I ever imagined learning about you," Will whispered in her ear, making her reach blindly for his forearm, squeezing tightly as she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were all too willing to keep rolling to the back of her head that night, "I never imagined you would be _so_ responsive, Diane."

"Don't push it, Will," she said hoarsely, breathing just a little heavier then, "I can still slap you in front of her and act like the scorned lover. That's like throwing raw meat into an ocean full of sharks."

Will laughed, tightening his hold on her just as the doors opened in front of them. "After you, partner."

"Are we making sure she gets the message?" Diane asked, smiling at him over her shoulder as she led the way.

"Why not?"

"It'll cost you," she warned.

"I'll bet it will be worth it."

Diane flashed him a wicked grin full of promise, shaking her head at him then grabbed hold of the lapel of his suit and pulled him in after her, earning a bark of laughter from him before pushing him against the wall of the elevator, "I've got my eye on a beautiful painting. I think it was Monet."

Will chuckled, smiling indulgently at her as she moved towards him, "Deal."

The last thing Polly Haze saw as the elevator doors closed were of Will's new lover pinning him against the elevator wall, his head falling forward as he began to trail kisses along her neck and jaw. Polly saw, without a doubt, one long leg lifting and exposing just a little bit more skin at the slit of the dress just as the doors closed completely. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out just what was happening in that box as it was ridden upwards all the way up into their hotel room.

Inside, the two partners laughed together for the first time since their tumultuous first meeting.

-o0o-

This might as well be called as _the night Diane Lockhart will never speak of_.

Or, if you wanna be technical about it, call it denial. That works too.

Why?

-o0o-

Diane pushed off of him the moment the doors closed.

And Will groaned, slumped against the corner of the elevator, his bow tie undone, hair mussed and his jacket askew. On the other side, the woman who'd been all over him just mere seconds ago stood casually, her head resting sideways beside the panel of buttons indicating the floors, eyes closed with one arm hanging limp while the other was draped across her stomach. Apart from where he had touched her hair, she seemed relatively intact and put together.

"Oh, my god," he said quietly, uncomfortable as he stood there, slouching a little. She'd done more than turn him on a little and he was pretty sure she knew it. There was no way she couldn't have felt _that_ after being so intimately pressed to him when she planted her thigh against his hip just as the doors closed.

Diane couldn't help the smug smile from appearing on her face then even though her head still felt a little heavy. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the games they had begun to play that night. That, and it felt bloody great to know she could affect him that way. It was empowering and hell, yes, it gave her less reason to feel insecure about being older or simply being a woman.

It's nice to know you still have it because god knows there were worst things in life than turning thirty. That was bad enough, but going past forty was damned near maddening. And yes, feminist or not, she could be vain about that too because reactions like that was an intrinsic part of a woman. And no matter how many brassieres generations may burn, women will still feel time slipping away and mourn it at one point or another.

"You alright, _Will_?" she said his name in a way that told him she was back to her previous pre-Polly self but he couldn't find himself to care about that as he groaned again, straightening up a little as he eyed her.

"Just peachy," he managed not to grunt as he breathed in, "Tell me something."

"I just got a bigger office."

"Something else."

"Like what?"

"Did you ever sleep with Stern?" he'd been curious about that and he hadn't missed the stories that floated around. He didn't quite believe them though—she was his protégé, yes, but she was _good_. That, and he really can't see her giving in to the old bastard, no matter how high up the totem pole he was willing to promote her.

A part of him liked to think she was above that.

Diane chuckled dryly, "Now I see how you ended up with the likes of Polly Haze."

He chuckled, "I'm allowed to be stupid now and again."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Were you ever that stupid?" he raised an eyebrow at her, keeping his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the wall, watching her. Her eyes were still closed and the numbers that glowed just next to her told him they still had a way to go to get to her floor.

It was only then he didn't even know what floor her room was in before and blamed her. She had him distracted enough, he hadn't even noticed her press a button. Damn woman.

"Yes," she nodded, "But not with Jonas."

"I just won a bet with myself," he said with a grin, pushing off the elevator and crossed the small space to stand in front of her.

She blinked once, then twice before opening her eyes and giving him a frown, shoving him by the shoulder slightly, "Move over, Gardner, you're within slapping range."

"Aw, come on," he laughed lowly, "After all that _acting_…you can't blame a guy."

Diane snorted, shaking her head and straightened up, poking him on the chest with one finger, "I am neither twenty-two or stupid, Will, so back off. We made a deal—you leave once she's clear."

"I might get bored," he shrugged, taking a step back away from her.

She laughed, bending her head before forward before looking at him under her eyelashes, "Does this…panting dog in heat routine actually work with women? Or do you just have a radar for the especially easy and play whatever card you have on hand?"

Will shook his head, reaching past her before flicking a switch easily, stopping the elevator between floors suddenly. The jolt was enough to make her stumble, having been caught off guard and almost teetered forward straight onto his chest but he held her by the shoulders against the wall. The lights flickered then shut down and they were suddenly bathed in a dimmer glow of white-bluish glows of light from the emergency panels at the corners of the box.

"Nice imitation, but unfortunately, I was never one for slasher films," she said glibly.

"Tell me something."

"I am severely tempted to slap you."

He chuckled, removing his hands off her shoulders and proceeded to press them on the wall on either side of her head, "And here I thought that was your default when it came to me."

"Oh, it is," Diane smiled charmingly, attractive even in the dim uneven lighting, "You've just never been quite close enough for me to follow through."

"Well, here I am," he raised his chin.

"Oh, my, my, my," she tsked with a wicked grin, "Out of everything _I _ever imagined learning about _you_, Will…I never thought you'd have such…_interesting_ preferences."

He grinned at how she managed to repeat him verbatim as well as the implication that he was into such kink, "Now, you're assuming. That's not a good thing."

Diane took in the somewhat lascivious grin then rolled her eyes, "How long are we doing this for? I've got a bed and you've got a nut to run from."

"In a hurry to get away from me?" he pretended to look wounded, "I'm hurt."

"Just trying to avoid a lawsuit."

"I wouldn't sue you for anything."

"I was thinking the other way around."

"Ah, putting that brilliant legal mind to use," he smiled, "I like it."

"Why? Because being with a woman _and_ someone with a brain is new for you?"

"I feel like I should be offended."

She cocked her head to the side, "I'm not apologizing either way."

Will smiled, waited a beat before leaning closer and once again, she felt his breath on her skin, her lips, "Never asked you to."

"What are we doing?" and for once, she wasn't being sarcastic.

"I don't know," he said quietly, their eyes meeting and he found he wasn't smiling as much anymore.

Diane found herself swallowing, biting the inside of her cheek yet again and she was only noticing then how quiet it was in the small box they were in, "Will…"

All of a sudden, a loud ringing interrupted their quiet atmosphere and they both jumped, Will leaping away from her as if burnt and she turned away, pressing a palm against the wall and kept her face away from him. He groaned, breathing heavily before reaching for the phone in the panel, unhooked it then slammed it back down before flicking the elevator back on.

Then the lights came back on, the box resumed its ascent and Will was slumped against the wall again, watching his partner as she pressed her forehead against the wall she seemed intent to cling to. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair before pulling harshly on the tie around his neck, ripping it off and shoved it into his pocket.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to her floor, but in their minds, it felt as if the elevator had been moving through molasses, particularly Diane.

She straightened up when they arrived at her floor, not bothering to acknowledge the man following right behind her and stopped only when they reached her door. She looked at him then before rolling her eyes and asked point blank, "Are we still making sure your bimbette doesn't catch you?"

Will stopped, finding himself caught off guard by her for the first time. She'd been trying to do that, knock him off his game since they met, but he'd been holding his own around her. She'd been tough and unforgivingly vicious, but he had managed so it was ironic to him that it was when she was being kind to him, albeit begrudgingly maybe, is when he finds himself taken by surprise.

"I can…" he shrugged, "Stay in the hall here or, you know, crawl into the elevator."

Diane stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling lightly, shaking her head at him before turning her back on him yet again but only to unlock the door this time, pushing it wide open before going in. She left the door open and he took that as a silent invitation, following her inside. He looked down the hall from both sides before shutting the door tightly, locking it with a firm punch of his finger before turning to the room.

He wasn't disappointed. They were in one of the best hotels in the city but he was sure they were in the pricier rooms. It was large with a living area and not too far away, he had a brief view of the bedroom. The place was understated beauty, elegant without being overdone to the point it felt cheap and everything felt authentic, not some junk one would pick randomly at Ikea.

It was, without a doubt, a room fit for Diane Lockhart.

But even if it were so, Will was at a loss as to where his pretend lover for the night was. She was most likely in the bedroom, doing who knows what and Will wondered if he'd been delegated to the couch and was left to figure it out for himself. He shrugged then, not at all minding the possibility—he's slept in worst places, that was for sure and the couch was large enough for him.

Still, a part of him couldn't help but feel disappointed though. Sure, he'd been fooling around at the bar, but something was going on in that elevator, he was sure of it. The kiss in the lobby had started something and Diane was clearly in denial of that, hiding behind sarcasm and words, but he was sure he affected her about as much as she did him in that damned box.

He couldn't be blamed, could he? She was a beautiful woman and the things that they were doing were far from platonic. They'd gone from bantering to flirting and teasing to actual contact. He can take a part of the blame for that, but she initiated certain things as well. Forgive him for thinking she was serious.

Well, he thought, plopping himself onto the couch unceremoniously, at least she hadn't lied about being a good actress. That was _damned_ good acting, she had him going for a while.

"Don't tell me you're sleepy already."

Will's head shot up, turning from his position to catch the blonde leaning against the doorframe leading to the bedroom, a lazy smile on her face and her hair a little less styled that before. She could have been running her hand through it, leaving it in a more natural state than he's ever seen it. It suited her better, at least, he liked it better that way but he was sure she preferred not to look like that at work. Oh, how people could talk if they saw her walk around like that.

Leaning by the doorway like that, she had kept her dress and high heels on but there was an air about her that seemed more comfortable, as if some of her guards were down now that she was sure they were alone. She seemed softer, though that didn't by any chance make her less dangerous. In fact, she seemed more so now, alone with him.

It's only then Will realized he's never quite seen her so relaxed. And while that did little to diminish the firm yet graceful carriage that came naturally to her, she seemed a lot easier to approach then, that somehow she wasn't going to be as hard to talk to being so removed from her usual environment. He'd never been quite as alone he was with her in that moment and Will felt he was seeing an altogether different woman. She looked the same and yet, she was a different Diane Lockhart.

It was sexy, Will decided easily and couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"I can go on all night," the words slipped easily from him.

The caustic remark he knew he was going to earn didn't come as he expected it to. Instead, she laughed a little before pushing off the doorframe and walked towards the couch. She didn't say anything as she simply plopped herself next to him and handed him a bottle.

Will glanced at her whistled as he read the label, "Must be a hell of a bar you got there."

Diane chuckled, the sound warm, rich and it reminded him of butterscotch, for some reason he wasn't even going to bother analyzing that particular observation, "_That_ was a gift left in my room. From Jonas."

"Should I wonder if you're considering being stupid?"

She laughed, shaking her head, "Now why would I do that? Do I look like you?"

He grinned, "No, thank god.

"Humble does not become you and you can't even fake it," she said dryly, "its Jonas' way of assuring me."

"Ah," Will nodded, "His protégé feeling threatened?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she hissed and he saw a bit of the lioness that had been circling him around the firm making a brief reappearance, "Jonas just likes to let me know I'm not being replaced."

"He buys you gifts?"

Diane smiled, "He's not such a bastard, Will."

"I don't think—"

She turned her head and simply gave him a look and it told him everything he needed to know. He sighed, shaking his head lightly, "How'd you know?"

"Know what?" she blinked lazily, "That you don't like Jonas as much as you let on? From the start."

Will nodded, "I'm happy with the arrangements, but…"

"You don't like being under the thumb of yet another ancient relic of the olden days," Diane finished when he found himself not inclined to finish the thought.

"Something like that…should I worry how you know that?"

"You are young, cocky and you're a bastard who likes being given free reign," Diane chuckled, "And you think you're better than him as well as you have father issues. It's not hard to figure out, William."

"Doubling as a shrink?"

"Just woman who likes to have a brain…and use it," she quipped, "But don't worry, I won't tell."

"What about you? Why so chummy with Stern?"

"He's my mentor," she replied, "Or maybe I might have father issues too. You never know."

"If you had father issues, you would have fucked him."

"Language, William," she chastised playfully, "But true. He's not that bad."

"Stockholm or reality?"

"My reality," she shrugged, "Could be yours too but something tells me that's not happening."

Will smiled, "A beautiful woman with a brain indeed," he sat up, taking the bottle with him and looked at her over his shoulder. She merely shrugged and nodded, giving him permission. "I'll give him this…he knows how to pick 'em."

"Woodford was my father's brand," she said, smiling fondly. "I took up the habit and Jonas found out."

"I wasn't just talking about the bottle, but that's a nice little bit," he stood up, heading for the bar not too far away and settled the bottle there and grabbed a couple of tumblers.

"Smooth talker, aren't you?" Diane laughed.

"That I am," Will said, returning to the couch with the bottle and the tumblers, "Double?"

"Please," she smiled and he poured, "I was thinking about saving the bottle, but since you're here…"

"It's never fun drinking alone," he handed her a glass and they both sat back.

"Tell that to the alcoholics and they'll strongly disagree," she quipped and watched fondly as he raised his glass in a toast.

"To what?"

"Shall we toast your bimbette and her sanity?"

"Nah, how about _Casablanca_?"

Diane snorted, "You're serious?"

"Yeah," he grinned playfully, "And sober."

"Don't make me say it," she grimaced, "This is not how I imagined a good beginning."

"It's a classic!"

"It's cheesy!"

"It's perfect," he shrugged, "And I'm too lazy to think so if you have something better?"

"No, I really just want to drink."

"A toast then…" Will raised his glass, "To the beginning of a beautiful, if not bizarre, friendship."

Diane rolled her eyes as they both raised their glasses and drank. She savored the burn, allowing her eyes to close before letting her head fall back onto the soft couch, "How long do you think before you're clear?"

"I don't know," he shrugged after taking a very small sip, "Polly was a nightmare."

"Will you tell me the story?" she asked, "I could use a laugh."

He slumped on the couch, rubbing his bottom lip on the rim of his glass before shaking his head, "Not tonight," then took a large swallow of his drink, hissing as it burned its way down.

"You owe me again then," she smirked, "Will you tell me someday?"

Will smiled, "Yeah, sure, Diane. Someday."

-o0o-

Since they are both adults, relatively sober—for the moment—you would think it ends there.

But then again, there's still the bottle of the official drink of the Kentucky Derby.

And there's plenty of room for stupid.

-o0o-

The last thing she remembered was laughing.

With him.

The next thing…she asked him a question.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I am…propositioning you."

"You're drunk," she felt the need to point that out.

"And you think you're sober?" he laughed then leaned forward and kissed her.

The empty bottle fell with a thump onto the floor and he deposited their tumblers onto the coffee table in front of them. Somewhere below, she had kicked off her shoes, along with his.

It was like the kiss from the lobby. She was taken by surprise, but eventually, found herself giving in. The man—he is most definitely no longer a boy now—knew how to kiss, she would give him that.

And it had been three months since she'd been touched.

So instead of fighting it, Diane Lockhart fought back.

Will was taken by surprise as she turned the table on him, pushing him off of her and easily found herself hovering over him, slipping over his lap easily with what had to be the most vicious look on her face he'd ever seen. She gave him an almost feral smile, showing him yet another side of her that he hadn't quite perceived and she stole his breath with a firm kiss, pulling back only when he was in desperate need of air.

Then, of course, her sanity decided to show itself, just to remind everyone in the room it was still there. To say that it was bad timing would be a severe understatement.

"Wait…" she suddenly said, breathing heavily and pressed her hands on his chest to keep him down.

"What?" caught up in his own desires, he wasn't sure what exactly had happened. He was too focused on her lips, on her legs as she straddled him and of her body pressing down upon his pleasantly.

She swallowed hard, glancing from the shirt she had undone and the look of confusion on his face, "This…we shouldn't be doing this."

"Are you screwing with me?" he asked, aghast.

"It's…you're my partner!"

"Yeah, so?" he rolled his eyes, "I'm not a priest and you sure as hell aren't a nun, Diane. It's sex. We're allowed to have sex."

"Yes, we are, but, god, Will! We're supposed to be professionals."

"Professionals can have sex," he pointed out, his hands on the sides of her bare thighs as he tried to regulate his breathing, his body humming and his temperature still rising. "In fact, some people have sex as part of their profession."

"I am going to disregard the part where you just linked _this_ with prostitutes."

Will rolled his eyes and instead, reached up and slipped his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her down to kiss her deeply. He didn't hold her too tightly, giving her the option to move away from him if she was truly completely against the whole matter. He wasn't about to force himself on a woman, certainly not Diane Lockhart although he didn't really think he had to worry about that. He was sure she wouldn't do it though. He wasn't an idiot—he _knew_ women.

"We really…shouldn't…oh, _god_," she groaned and didn't even notice when the hem of her dress began to rise. "We shouldn't…"

"But we are," he said, grinning up at her as he continued to work on her dress, her weight pressing down upon him. "And we're heading into the bedroom. You and me. And yeah, it's probably unprofessional. Maybe even wrong. But honestly? I don't give a fuck. Do you?"

Diane stared at him for an agonizing minute before finally shaking her head, "No."

"Good, that's settled," he said simply then pulled her in for a harsh kiss.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, they'd managed to emulate Jack & Jill only instead of breadcrumbs, they'd left clothing in their wake.

-o0o-

She was trying to kill him, he was sure of it.

He was breathing hard, feeling dazed and trying not to think too much about the fact that she was drunk and uninhibited but he was too far gone to actually go back. Hell, he was drunk too but whatever gentlemanly side he promised her earlier in the evening was definitely gone. Not that it was even possible, considering he'd left what he was sure was an expensive designer dress on the floor in the wake of their frenzied movements.

She placed her hands on either side of his face, pinning him onto the headboard before pulling back with yet another one of her feral smiles. This time, it was her breath on his lips and he was the one trying not to come undone in front of her, "Before anything more, I have one condition."

"Anything," he'd have given a kidney if that's what she asked and couldn't help the loud groan that escaped him as she leaned forward, her teeth sinking into the flesh over the throbbing skin of his neck, right over his pulse, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. "Oh, god…"

She pulled back, a dark look passing over her features, "You tell anyone…"

"You'll ruin me," he finished, his misbehaving hands unable to help themselves, slipping around her neck and readied himself to pull her back to him but she resisted, laughing as she shook her head at him.

"No," she whispered, this time digging her nails onto his chest, scraping deeply enough to make him wince and squirm underneath her, "Tell anyone, Will, and I'll hire Polly Haze in the firm and make _sure_ you're never rid of her. Do you hear me?"

Will groaned, "Yes, yes. I heard you."

Diane smiled, "Good boy."

"Now can we stop talking about Polly?"

"Sure," she laughed, allowing him to pull her in for another kiss before halting their activities again, "Are you sure that's her real name? It still sounds like a stripper name to me."

"Diane!" he practically growled, this time letting his own frustration show as he overpowered her, easily shifting them both until he was hovering over her on the bed. "No more talking."

His lips crashed down upon hers and she laughed again.

And no one ever mentioned Polly again for the rest of the night.

-o0o-

The next morning, Will woke up.

And he was completely alone.

Beside him, there was a note with a phone number and a message, recognizing the handwriting immediately, he sat up, fully aware of the white sheets pooling around his waist as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He eyed the piece of paper, reading the name of the hotel at the top before turning his bleary eyes onto the message scrawled underneath the set of numbers.

_Miss Polly Haze's number. Managed to say hello this morning. Lovely, lovely girl, wouldn't you say? Will be expecting the movers in today. And a trip to the gallery is in order._

No name at the bottom but he didn't need his brain to be awake to know who wrote the message.

Will blinked, glancing down at himself before nodding slowly.

Then the night before came back—all of it. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as he originally thought.

_Last night. _With Diane Lockhart. In her hotel room. The bottle of that excellent Woodford Reserve. He was _still _in her hotel room. He was still _naked _in her hotel room.

Will crumpled the note, tossing it aside before plopping back onto the pillow he'd been using, inhaling a now familiar scent that only summoned more memories from the night before.

And easily he fell back to sleep with a lingering grin on his handsome face.


End file.
